degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Peter-Darcy Relationship
The relationship between Peter Stone and Darcy Edwards is known as Parcy (P'eter/D'arcy). It began in the sixth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Peter and Darcy first started their relationship in Free Fallin' (2) and ended it in Live to Tell because Peter felt like he didn't know Darcy anymore, and found her to be hopeless. They got back together in Bust a Move (1) and stayed together until Fight the Power when Darcy told Peter she was moving to Kenya. She is not seen again after this. Season 6 The two interact for the first time in Eyes Without a Face (1). After his break up with Emma, Peter begins to take an interest in Darcy, even though she is dating Spinner. He harmlessly begins flirting with her, but Darcy quickly rebuffs his advances. At cheerleading practice, Peter takes out his camera and begins to take pictures of Darcy and Manny. Later that night, Darcy uploads the photos and gets compliments from a guy that Peter knows from the Web named Adams. Peter lies to Darcy and says that Adams is a teenager, plays soccer, is decent-looking, and has money. Peter also tells Darcy that Adams paid $200 for a picture of Darcy from her MyRoom page. In Eyes Without a Face (2), Darcy continues to let Peter take sexy photos of her. Eventually, she meets Peter's "friend", Adams, who is just some weird, unmarried creep with money. Peter explains to Darcy that, "He played me, just like he played you." He also tries to kiss her, but she rebuffs him and slaps him in the hallway. In Free Fallin' (1), Peter wants forgiveness from Darcy. He agrees to work at a soup kitchen with her. She seems to be warming up to him again, until he tells her that he has been driving with a suspended license. She smashes a pie in his face and leaves. In''' Free Fallin' (2), Darcy gives Peter a second chance and agrees to go on a date with him. The two begin to date in this episode. In '''Sunglasses at Night, Peter and Darcy are loving their secret relationship. However, when Ms. Hatzilakos finds out she threatens to send Peter to boarding school. Despite her threats, Peter and Darcy's love remains strong and they are determined not to break up. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Peter and Darcy welcome each other from after break and Darcy convinces Peter that they should tell people of their relationship which Peter doesn't want to do and this upsets Darcy. At an assembly they get into a slight argument. Sometime at lunch Darcy is called into the principal's office, Darcy goes and it is revealed that Peter told his mother about the two of them dating at which she supports. At Spirit Squad practice, Darcy tells Manny Santos. After school the three of them meet up to tell Darcy's parents about their relationship at which they aren't happy about because of Peter's history. On the day of the ski trip, Peter and Darcy are shown messing around and having fun. At the party Peter and Darcy are shown messing around even more but are drunk this time. They later go into a room and start making out then make out on a bed and Darcy tells him about the "above the waist rule" and to leave the room. Darcy then goes out and drinks some more and Peter tells her that he's a virgin too and that he loves her, but she passes out and he leaves to throw up. In Standing In The Dark (2), Darcy wakes up naked next to Peter. She is convinced she and Peter had sex although he has no memory of the night, due to intoxication. He tried talking to her, saying how he knows how important her virginity and first time was to her, to which Darcy kicks him out of the room. When realizing he can remember everything but having sex with Darcy, he begins to doubt he ever did and grows suspicious of what really happened to Darcy. After Jane Vaughn reveals that there was a roofie rapist loose, Peter comes to the conclusion that Darcy was raped. When trying to tell this to her, she gets upsets and refuses to talk to him. When she tries to kill herself, Peter is at the hospital and asks Manny if her parents knew why she tried to kill herself, to which Manny said no. He contemplates telling them about Darcy's rape, but Manny says she's been reading some literature and it's strongly suggested to let rape victims cope in their own time. At school the next day, Peter and Manny walk up to her and give her the purity ring that was taken away from her, saying that rape didn't count. In Live to Tell, Darcy is on a path of self-destruction, which causes Peter to break up with her because she is "hopeless". In Bust a Move (1), Darcy and Peter attend a camp for troubled youths over Spring Break. Darcy's parents made her because of her rape and how she has been coping with it and Peter, wanting to be with Darcy, claimed that he smoked crack as an excuse to join. Darcy feels the best way for her to start over and to cope with her rape is for her and Peter to have sex. They eventually do and get back together in this episode. In Bust a Move (2), Peter is supportive of Darcy as she comes to terms with her rape. In Talking In Your Sleep, When Darcy lets it slip of Peter's bad breath, Jane comments on his "jungle breath" when she does a scene with Peter in English class, Peter is mad at Darcy for a while. However near the end of the episode they've made up once they're seen kissing. In Broken Wings, Peter and Darcy are talking until she spots her parents outside and Darcy's parents don't know about them before she has to go. When class ends Darcy asks if they're still on but Peter says he's busy whereas she's unaware of his incognito band The Stüdz. The next day at lunch Darcy asks Peter what he's listening to as he lets her listen to it, she finds out he's in the band but he tells her it's a secret. In Ladies Night, Peter and Darcy are seen at Free the Children Freedom Fast. In We Built This City, when Peter finds out that his mother was moving to Regina, he is upset because he wants to stay with Darcy in Toronto. However, he ends up staying at Degrassi after talking with a lawyer about emancipation. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Peter and Darcy are seen walking to Degrassi. In Fight the Power, Darcy tells Peter that she's going off to Kenya and adds that she'll be back by next semester. However, Darcy is never seen again after this scene. In Heart of Glass, Peter begins talking with Darcy again via letters and has plans to visit her. This makes his then girlfriend Mia Jones jealous, so in the end, Peter seemingly abandons his plans of going to Kenya. Degrassi Minis In Good Times, Bruce mentions Darcy as one of Peter's ex-girlfriends, among the others. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Free Fallin' (2) (615) **Broke Up: Live to Tell (712) ***Reason: Peter thought that Darcy was hopeless following her self destructive path after her rape. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Bust a Move (1) (713) **Broke Up: Fight the Power (803) ***Reason: Darcy went to Kenya to do charity work. Rival Relationships *Spinner-Darcy Relationship *Peter-Mia Relationship Trivia *They initially had a secret relationship before they went public with it. *Darcy had a conflict with Peter's other ex-girlfriend Mia Jones. *Despite Darcy's rape, they lost their virginities to each other. *She was the first of Peter's girlfriends to move to another country. The second was Mia Jones. *They are both friends with Jane Vaughn and Spinner Mason, who also dated Darcy. *Darcy's final line was spoken to Peter. ("Peter, you know I love you.") *Peter was still in love with Darcy while dating Mia. *Peter helped Darcy cope with her rape. *Peter liked Darcy's close friends, Emma Nelson and Manny Santos, but he only dated Emma. *Peter's ex-girlfriend Emma married Darcy's ex-boyfriend Spinner. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both attended J.T. Yorke's funeral and memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. *Both of their fathers have cheated on their mothers. Gallery parcy3333.jpg parcy22222.jpg parcy1111111.jpg 0sa.jpg Degrassi-standing-in-the-dark-pt-1.jpg Normal 702 046 0001.jpg Normal 702 050 0003.jpg 432r.png 543287.png 12356.png 1gggg.jpg 44053.png 6534.png darcy and peter 04.png 3rrer.jpg 56fg.jpg 76ngh.jpg 89hjg.jpg 987hj.jpg As4545.jpg Deg617 04.jpg Deg617 05.jpg Deg615 08.jpg DarcyPeterParcyPhoto3.jpg 7-1.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-1.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-3.jpg Tumblr lx9p0fauP91qfb9olo1 500.jpg DarcyMannyPeter.PNG Eyes-without-a-face 1-4.jpg Panarcy.jpg Darcy lived to tell Peter.jpg Peter Darcy tryouts.jpg Parcy with Jane.jpg Tumblr l6vc6kxfrt1qc8lhko1 250.jpg Degrassi TNG S07E05 avi3906.jpg Degrassi TNG S07E13 avi2414.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-6.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-5.jpg Degrassi TNG S06E14 avi2915.jpg 0inkeI8HRcm- -peter-and-darcy-something-about-you.jpg Degrassi TNG S07E12 avi0272.jpg Tumblr l4tguodvi81qc8lhko1 250.jpg 4454.jpg 123g.jpg 4539.jpg 448.jpg 75g.jpg 553.jpg 442.jpg 5442.jpg 35fg.jpg 4535.jpg images (51).jpg tumblr_lx9p7lyIAz1qfb9olo1_500.jpg darcy455.PNG 433f.PNG 565g.PNG 5345ef.PNG 543f.PNG 4533cf.PNG 34352.PNG 4334.PNG parcyp49564.png 9y9.jpg ImagesCA9XJFVR.jpg Parcy sitdbeginning.png Pd sitd assgrab.png Pd sitd chapstickkiss.png Qwrqwerqwer.jpg Dgafdsgafsddsaf.jpg imagefryttt.jpg Peter Darcy Manny Damien.jpg 04 (9).jpg 06 (10).jpg tumblr_m4i0pq7GQU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i0u91iXn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i13n2XbF1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i18rrhTk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3x7d6zMnQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3x7mfYi4P1qc1tpr.jpg 06 (14).jpg 12 (3)_.jpg tumblr_m7vymzvNIz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vyn92J9H1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vypb4xCn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vyplaioP1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vyttEUkY1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vyu7BZbz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vz2rvu111qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7xpglrimW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7xph0mo771qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7xprwxPki1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7sqek2pcr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7sqjo2r3k1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7lk43bEP1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m73qskz8SO1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7xqk43bEP1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7afqek2pcr1qc1tpr.jpg 04 (17).jpg 09 (15).jpg 10 (16).jpg 11 (13).jpg 14 (12).jpg 01 (19).jpg 03 (16).jpg tumblr_mcz6xeAOZh1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mcz7a2S33d1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mcz7kbPuDk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mcz7hoDktR1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mcz7n3KsLd1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrncuPbcJ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnn0MBaT1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrno3hYzL1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnqqjHax1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgdelthH9T1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_inline_mkqyo0NCkm1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mkqyr1iXH81qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mkqyw6UW4B1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mkqywnv3b31qz4rgp.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Degrassi436.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-2.jpg 7-1-2.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-3.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-4.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-5.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-6.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-7.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-8.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-9.jpg Normal 702 050 0004.jpg Normal 702 050 0001.jpg Normal 702 049 0003.jpg Normal 702 049 0002.jpg Normal 702 047 0001.jpg Normal 702 039 0003.jpg Normal 702 039 0002.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631071-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631063-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631069-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631067-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631066-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631062-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631038-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631039-624-352.jpg 13e81603.jpg C2cb049d.jpg Pd sitd pinkypromise.png ASDCSGFGD.jpg Uptown-girl-pt-2-8.jpg 4332e.png 83-brucas59.jpg Deg7170018.png Eyes-without-a-face 1-5.jpg Uyi.PNG S6EyesWithoutaFacept 1-6.jpg Eyes-without-a-face 2-11.jpg Tjeyrefsadzx.jpg 1786785.jpg 454fvff.jpg 222d.jpg 33dvv.jpg 454rfc.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts